El Compendio H'qhen-Alqenai
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Squeeze y Dream Moon escriben la mejor enciclopedia de toda Equestria, para que nuevas generaciones puedan aprender sobre las naciones y alegres criaturas que hay más allá de Equestria.
1. Prefacio

**EL COMPEDIO H'QHEN-ALQENAI***

* * *

**PREFACIO**

A lo largo de mis miles de años de vida, he ido nutriendo mi cerebro con los conocimientos que siempre ustedes olvidan. A diferencia de los científicos, que desprecian lo que no puede comprobarse, yo he acaparado todo: la manera en que las mujeres huemules amasaban el maíz, los trece nombres a la Luna que le daban los selenitas, la forma en que amaban las gárgolas. La meta de mi vida es aprender, aprender, aprender todo lo que nadie más sería capaz de aprender en una de sus limitadas vidas.

No he podido hacerlo solo. Escuchando primero, oyendo, luego aprendiendo a leer, una y otra vez pues en cada alfabeto hay que aprender de nuevo. Con cada pueblo uno debe aprender de nuevo (es lo que deberían saber los investigadores). Los he visto a casi todos, y los que no he visto, los he conocido gracias a diversos libros. Cada cultura es un nuevo mundo; a lo largo de mi vida he visto mil veces la creación del mundo al ritmo de labios que se movían.

Pero aprender no basta. Al menos, no para los organismos _aristobios_ que poseen corazones de carne. Yo soy un ser _braquibio_, todo mi soma fue creado en un laboratorio, ensartando las hebras de ADN una por una para después acoplarlo en un óvulo; fui gestado en una probeta. Los que me crearon querían que fuera una enciclopedia andante.

Fui un experimento fallido. Comencé a pensar, a razonar. Después de oír un millón de canciones de amor, quise saber lo que es el amor. Lo que es odiar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas.

Así que escapé, en un viaje que podría ser calificado como un viaje iniciático. Crucé los mares. Vi cómo las mujeres huemules amasaban el maíz. Oí los trece nombres con que los selenitas llaman a la Luna. Contemplé la forma en que amaban las gárgolas.

Y así terminé mi viaje en la casa de Fluttershy, quien hasta la fecha ha sido mi mecenas. Ella cuida de mí, y de otras criaturas, como mi amiga Dream Moon. Es la última de las gárgolas, y en casa de Fluttershy encuentra amistad y paz.

Hoy sin embargo, le he pedido a mi mecenas que me facilitara papel y lápiz. Junto con Dream Moon (que ha visto con más detalle, pues ella estuvo donde yo no) he decidido dejar por escrito lo que sé sobre Equestria y el Gran Mundo en el que se encuentra. Así, futuras generaciones aprenderán a leer nuevos alfabetos. Así, nuevos jóvenes quizás, quizás podrán ver al mundo crearse mil veces al ritmo de las letras que se unen.

SQUEEZE, año 3011 desde la Fundación.

* * *

***:** **H'qhen-Alqenai:** «Para que resistamos al olvido» en el idioma de las gárgolas (Nota de Dream Moon).


	2. Naciones

**EL COMPENDIO H'QHEN-ALQENAI**

* * *

**I**

**NACIONES  
**

(Información extraída del libro _Breve reseña de los pueblos y proporciones de Ecúmene_, vol. 1, publicada por el Consejo Real de Canterlot el año 3009, basándose en datos recopilados por la Real Universidad Mágica de Canterlot a los largo de diez años).

**ANÁHUAC-MAZATLÁN**

**Distribución racial:** Venados de cola blanca (62%), Coyotes (30%), Otras razas (8%).

**Capital:** Tenochtitlán.

**Gentilicio:** Náhuatl; se aceptan internacionalmente gentilicios tribales.

**Religión: **Politeísta (creencias tribales).

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios:** Mazateco y todas las lenguas tribales a lo largo del territorio.

**Moneda oficial:** Mazorca de maíz.

Nación de Lemuria septentrional, con capital en Tenochtitlán. Patria tradicional de los venados de cola blanca y uno de los grandes imperios lemurienses. Si bien las distintas etnias que poblaron el valle de Teotihuacán desarrollaron ciudades desde tiempos lejanos, los ándalos conquistaron a los venados el 2511, siendo la primera nación lemuriense en ser conquistada. Más tarde, la federación de ciudades o _altépetl_ conseguiría su independencia cerca de 2708, de la mano del huey-tlatoani Cuauhtémoc II. No participó directamente en las Guerras Continentales, pero envió contingentes de apoyo a las Tierras Medias. Lo más característico del Anáhuac-Mazatlán son sus pirámides escalonadas, aunque en Equestria es tristemente famosa por sus sangrientos sacrificios.

**ÁNDALOS**

**Distribución racial: **Toros (70%), Minotauros (20%), Equinos (5%) Otras razas (5%).

**Capital: **Madrid.

**Gentilicio:** Ándalo; se aceptan internacionalmente gentilicios regionales.

**Religión:** Monoteísta (adonaísmo).

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios: **Ándalo y todas las lenguas tribales a lo largo del territorio.

**Moneda oficial: **Doblón; real; maravedí.

Nación de Mu central, con capital en Madrid. Patria tradicional de los toros. En los años cercanos al 1712, los lobos de Krallikistán sometieron a las tribus ándalas; unas cuantas (cercanas a la Sierra) se mantuvieron independientes, desarrollando una fuerte presencia imperialista con los Reinos Libres del sur. Para el año 2492 lanzaron una Guerra Santa contra los lobos, la que fue secundada por los ponis de los Reinos Libres; reconquistaron todos sus viejos territorios y llegaron hasta Jerusalén, pero el general lobo Saladino los derrotó en los Cuernos de Hattin. En 2511 iniciaron la Conquista de las naciones lemurienses, anexándose Anáhuac (2511), Tahuantinsillu (2533) y parte de Quazai (2544). Producto de esta conquista, gozó de años de prosperidad, hasta los años del 2700, en cuyo siglo perdería todas sus colonias lemurienses, y de remate, los lobos conquistarían parte de sus viejo territorios. Durante las Guerras Continentales sería duramente azotado por los lobos. Uno de los países más cosmopolitas, es famoso por sus bailes y su literatura.

**CATAY**

**Distribución racial: **Pandas (40%), Pandas rojos (35%), Wanderer Dogs (15%), Otras razas (10%).

**Capital:** Pekín.

**Gentilicio: **Catay; chino; se aceptan internacionalmente denominaciones étnicas.

**Religión: **Politeísta (taoísmo).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Hanyu; yué; hokkien.

**Moneda oficial:** Eiraku tsûhô.

Nación de Mu central, con capital en Pekín, también llamada China. Patria tradicional de los pandas. Sin duda una de las sociedades más antiguas del Mundo Conocido, han realizado grandes avances tecnológicos a la par con los draconianos, contra los que tienen una gran rivalidad. De hecho, durante las Guerras Continentales lucharon contra Draconia. Es particularmente famosa por sus postulados filosóficos.

**CERINIA**

**Distribución racial: **Gamos (45%), Corzos (45%), Dragones (8%), Otras razas (2%).

**Capital:** Caer Llywelyn.

**Gentilicio: **Cerinio.

**Religión: **Monoteísta (adonaísmo); con remanentes paganos en el norte.

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Cerinish en el sur y céltico en el norte.

**Moneda oficial:** Libra; chelín; penique.

Nación emplazada en una gigantesca isla cercana a Equestria, con capital en Caer Llywelyn. Patria tradicional de los gamos y corzos. Mantiene un clima un poco más frío que el continente. Gran parte de la historia cerinia se pierde en el misterio, ya que son reacios para relacionarse con el mundo; sin embargo, para las Guerras Continentales demostraron ser feroces enemigos, sin piedad y sin temor; desde aquellas Guerras sus flotas son temidas por todas las naciones. La mitad sur del país está habitado por los gamos, los cuales en la ciudad sagrada de Caer Dallben custodian una de las maravillas más grandes del Mundo: el Árbol de las Eras, con una anchura de cuatro estadios, en donde se entrenan los Magos Lys. En cambio, el norte es habitado por los corzos, los cuales se mantienen en permanente beligerancia.

**CIPANGO**

**Distribución racial:** Tanuki (50%), Kitsune (40%), Dragones (10%).

**Capital:** Shibuya.

**Gentilicio:** Cipangés; japonés.

**Religión: **Politeísta (fe shinto).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Japonés y kitsune.

**Moneda oficial:** Koban.

Nación de Mu oriental, con capital en Kioto, también conocido como Japón. Patria tradicional de los _tanuki_ y los _kitsune_. Sociedad de carácter feudal, Cipango es el fin del Mundo Conocido y para varios ponis es un lugar casi de fantasía.

**DRACONIA**

**Distribución racial: **Wyverns (25%), Dragones (5%), Wanderer Dogs (20%), Otras razas (50%).

**Capital:** Shiarainiot.

**Gentilicio:** Draconiano; frecuentemente sólo los llaman «wyverns».

**Religión:** Monoteísta (creencia en Zeref).

**Idiomas mayoritarios: **Draconiano; drakarsi y drakmatari.

**Moneda** **oficial:** Corona; besante; byalka.

Nación de Mu central, con capital enShiarainiot. Patria tradicional de los dragones y wyverns. Se cuenta entre las naciones más antiguas del Mundo Conocido: para cuando Canterlot fue fundada, la Federación Draconiana llevaba al menos cien años existiendo. Durante las Guerras Continentales se enfrentó a los Diamond Dogs de Hûgrûn, provocando la caída de este reino. Tradicionalmente los dragones se condecoran como una raza de sabios y Draconia ha aportado valiosos adelantos científicos y tecnológicos a sus vecinos comerciales.

**EQUESTRIA**

**Distribución** **racial:** Ponis (60%) [Terrestres (30%), Pegasos (20%), Unicornios (10%)] Grifos (20%), Otras razas (20%).

**Capital:** Canterlot.

**Gentilicio: **Equestriano; pero comúnmente sólo los llaman «ponis».

**Religión:** No posee.

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Equestriano común y curantish.

**Moneda** **oficial:** Bit.

Nación de Mu occidental. Patria tradicional de los ponis. Antiguos trozos de leyendas parecen indicar que los ponis no son nativos de Mu, sino que llegaron al continente cruzando el mar, desde un «Mundo Desconocido»; aunque estas teorías no tienen ninguna validez científica. Sea como fuere, sí es cierto que la región que hoy es Equestria antes fue habitada por los grifos, según evidencia arqueológica. Las distintas tribus de ponis desplazaron a los nativos al norte y se asentaron a lo largo de las fértiles llanuras de Quickgreen. Aquellas tribus pronto se disgregaron, comerciaron y tuvieron contacto con otras culturas que influyeron en ellos. Los pegasos serían influenciados por las culturas de los grifos y draconequus de la Hélade; los unicornios recibieron influencias de las llamadas culturas predracónicas y la enigmática raza de los Mearas; y los terrestres fueron influenciados por los caballos de las Tierras Medias. Por aquellos años convivieron en paz con las culturas vecinas, sin embargo, por alguna razón que aún no se explica, las demás razas se dispersaron por el norte, el sur y el este. Pasados unos años los alicornios levantan la ciudad-estado de Canterlot, al noreste de los reinos ponis que se habían desarrollado en la cuenca del río Nerung. Unos veinticinco años después, una plaga de Windigos que huían del norte y bajaba por la costa azotó los tres reinos, provocando el llamado Invierno Cruel. Las Tres Tribus se vieron obligadas a huir al noreste, fundando la Federación Equestriana, primera versión de lo que sería Equestria; sin embargo, tras pasar por crisis económicas, en el año 51 Canterlot y los alicornios pasaron a gobernar sobre las Tres Tribus de Ponis. Según se cuenta, el Rey Helios y la Reina Lauren rigieron Equestria y tuvieron a su hija Celestia en algún momento del siglo quinto. Hacia el año 665, un draconequus llamado Discord mató a los Reyes y ocultó a las Princesas, gobernando con tiranía en lo que se ha dado en llamar la Edad Oscura. En 1003, empero, las Princesas regresaron portando los llamados Elementos de la Armonía y lo convirtieron en piedra. Vendrían varios siglos de prosperidad; en 1528, a pesar de la bonanza económica, varias regiones Equestrianas proclamaron su independencia, formándose así los Reinos Libres del Norte y del Sur. En 2010 la Princesa Luna, amargada porque nadie disfrutaba de la noche, se transformó en Nightmare Moon y trató de usurpar el poder, siendo encerrada en la luna. Durante las sangrientas Guerras Continentales no participó de manera directa, pero entabló alianzas y ayudó logísticamente a sus aliados. Actualmente es la potencia económica mundial.

**GREIFLAND**

**Distribución** **racial:** Grifos (60%), Hipogrifos (30%), Jabalíes (10%).

**Capital:** Greiferlín.

**Gentilicio:** Greiflandés; se aceptan internacionalmente nombres étnicos.

**Religión:** Politeísta (creencias paganas).

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios:** Greifpakk.

**Moneda** **oficial:** Ducado; marco.

Nación de Mu Septentrional, también llamada Greif Reich o Reino Grifo. Patria tradicional de los grifos y único sobreviviente de las culturas del río Rin. Investigaciones arqueológicas han demostrado que diversas poblaciones de grifos habitaron en la región de Equestria, y aparentemente los ponis los obligaron a viajar al norte. Durante la Edad Oscura, por algún motivo, recibió una gran ola de inmigrantes hipogrifos, quienes forman su segunda mayoría étnica. Siempre se destacó por su poderío militar y su agresiva industria del acero. Para las Guerras Continentales sufrió grandes derrotas y humillaciones, sin embargo gracias al general Ragnar Van Schwarzadler pudieron doblegar a sus enemigos en el campo militar. Desgraciadamente, para el año 3004, hubo una masacre en la ciudad de Cloudsdale que fue imputado a los grifos. Éstos, para no enemistarse con Equestria, culparon a los hipogrifos de su territorio y los combatieron en una guerra genocida de seis meses.

**KEMET**

**Distribución** **racial:** Antílopes (90%), Otros (10%).

**Capital:** El Cairo.

**Gentilicio:** Kemetita; egipcio.

**Religión:** Politeísta (creencias antiguas).

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios:** Kemetauy.

**Moneda** **oficial:** Ginaih.

Tuvo su origen en la antiquísima nación de Khem; se sabe que los antílopes poblaron el valle del Nilo al menos cien años después de que los sumerios hipogrifos levantaran Babilonia. Más tarde daría origen al actual reino de Kemet. Es una misteriosa nación de Mu oriental, con capital en El Cairo. Patria tradicional de los antílopes. Se sabe poco de los kemetitas, aparte de que todas sus ciudades florecen a la orilla del río Nilo. Sólo sus Pirámides son famosas en todo el Mundo Conocido.

**KHALKHA**

**Distribución** **racial:** Asnos (90%), Otros (10%).

**Capital:** Khüree.

**Gentilicio:** Khalkha; mongol; muchos sólo los llaman «asnos» u «onagros».

**Religión:** Politeísta (creencias antiguas).

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios:** Estepario.

**Moneda** **oficial:** No tiene (se recurre al trueque).

Nación de Mu oriental, con capital en Khüree. Patria tradicional de los asnos. Hace miles de años (las crónicas no son exactas en la fecha) los distintos clanes mongoles se unieron bajo el mando supremo de Gengis Khan y formaron el mayor imperio que el Mundo Conocido haya visto. Sin embargo, poco a poco los reinos vecinos recuperarían parte de sus territorios. Sus poblaciones son nómadas, únicamente su capital es un emplazamiento sedentario.

**KRALLIKISTÁN**

**Distribución** **racial:** Lobos (57%), Hipogrifos (23%), Camellos (11%) Caballos (6%), Otras razas (3%).

**Capital:** Bagdad.

**Gentilicio:** Krallikistaní; se aceptan genticlicios tribales.

**Religión:** Monoteísta (el Aslam) entre los lobos; los demás practiman diversas formas de paganismo.

**Idiomas** **mayoritarios:** Krallikiani; árabe; idiomas étnicos.

**Moneda** **oficial:** Riyal; dinar.

Nación de Mu suroriental, con capital en Bagdad. Patria tradicional de los lobos e hipogrifos. Hacia 628, las tribus hipogriffinas que provenían de Canaán llegaron a los valles de Miyanrudan, entre los ríos Tigris y Éufrates, levantando la gran ciudad de Babilonia. En los siguientes veinte años más tarde levantarían Karkemish, Asur, Sumer, Acad y Ur. Los lobos, por su parte, tan sólo serían tribus belicosas que constantemente luchaban entre ellos por los escasos recursos del desierto. Sólo hacia 1408, algunas tribus sedentarizadas formarían los núcleos de las grandes ciudades de Medina y La Makka. Para cerca del año 1440 nacería el Profeta Mahoma, quien cambiaría para siempre el porvenir de las tribus. Recibió un mensaje del Dios Único, Tanri, y comenzó a predicar la Palabra del Dios por entre las tribus del desierto. Sus seguidores tomaron Medina en 1464 (año en que comienza el calendario lobo). A partir de entonces, el recién creado Estado de Krallikistán se expandiría por el continente, sometiendo las ciudades-estado de los hipogrifos, anexando Canaán, Jerusalén, las tribus ándalas y llegando hasta Draconia. En 2492, sin embargo, los Estados Ándalos y los Reinos Libres del Sur se unieron en una Guerra Santa contra Krallikistán, recuperando sus viejos territorios y saqueado Jerusalén; sin embargo, el general Saladino venció a la Guerra Santa en los Cuernos de Hattin. Más tarde, durante las Guerras Continentales, los krallikistaníes se tomaron su venganza en la Yihad de la Garra.

**MEDVESIA**

**Distribución racial:** Osos (70%), Wanderer Dogs (20%), Otras razas (10%).

**Capital:** Moscú.

**Gentilicio:** Medvesio; ruso; se aceptan genticlicios tribales.

**Religión:** Monoteísta (adonaísmo) entre los osos; las tribus de la estepa mantienen sus creencias religiosas tribales.

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Naugad.

**Moneda oficial:** Rublo, kopek.

Nación de Mu septentrional, con capital en Moscú, también conocida como Rusia. Patria tradicional de los osos. Tan grande que ocupa prácticamente todo el Frío Norte, la formación del actual Reino medvesio tiene que ver con las alianzas que las distintas tribus fueron formando entre sí. Entre sí, dos osos pueden diferenciarse entre ser un oso de los clanes o un oso de ciudad, sin embargo a ojos extranjeros tal diferenciación es imposible de hacer. Participaron en las Guerras Continentales contra los draconianos, forjándose una leyenda de bravos guerreros (se cuenta que uno de ellos casi mata al general Lucius Dumas).

**MELI WITRAN MAPU**

**Distribución racial:** Huemules (60%), Pudúes (30%), Otras razas (10%).

**Capital:** No posee.

**Gentilicio:** Mapuche; araucano.

**Religión:** Politeísta (culto a los ancestros).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Mapudungun.

**Moneda oficial:** Mazorca de maíz.

Nación de Lemuria suroccidental, sin capital administrativa. También llamada Arauco por los ándalos, posible deformación de un vocablo mapudungun; los fillenos usaban la palabra «araucano» para referirse a sementales de gran valor y fuerza. No se sabe desde qué momento el pueblo mapuche llegó a las tierras entre el Gran Océano y la Cordillera de los Andes, sin embargo se cree que llegaron desde el norte y con toda seguridad expulsaron a los lémures del actual territorio. Altamente militarizada, la cultura mapuche jamás pudo ser sometida por los ándalos.

**NABBAN**

**Distribución racial:** Prácticamente todas las razas de Mu pueden encontrarse aquí.

**Capital:** Sancellan.

**Gentilicio:** Nabbano.

**Religión:** Monoteísta (adonaísmo).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Nabbaneo.

**Moneda oficial:** Denario.

Pequeña nación multirracial tributaria de Ándalos, famosa por sus actividades mercantes. En su capital se levanta el cuartel general del Gremio Oceánico, y los comerciantes autorizados de Nabban se pueden hallar en cualquier parte del Ecúmene. También es famosa por la gran cantidad de compañías mercenarias que tienen fortalezas en su territorio.

**QUAZAI**

**Distribución racial:** Cebras (60%), Lémures (30%), Otras razas (10%).

**Capital:** Gran Zimbabue.

**Gentilicio:** Quazaí.

**Religión:** Politeísta (creencias tribales).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Kisquazah.

**Moneda oficial:** Denario.

Nación de Lemuria occidental, con capital en la Gran Zimbabue. Patria tradicional de las cebras. Si bien se tiene constancia de que el poblamiento étnico y racial de los actuales pueblos lemurienses comenzó hace al menos diez mil años antes de la historia documentada, las distintas tribus cebras no se unificarían en una nación hasta pasado 2900. El comercio lobo de esclavos, desarrollado entre los años 2400 y 2700, causó estragos entre las distintas poblaciones y llevó a la raza cebra hasta regiones tan distantes como Kemet o Sindhu.

**SINDHU**

**Distribución racial:** Tigres (60%), Antílopes (30%), Otras razas (7%), Ponis (3%).

**Capital:** Pataliputra.

**Gentilicio:** Sindhio; indio.

**Religión:** Politeísta (hinduismo).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Hindi; urdu.

**Moneda oficial:** Rupia.

Nación de Mu oriental, con capital en Pataliputra, también llamada India. Patria tradicional de los tigres, aunque su diversidad racial es increíble. Se sabe realmente poco de Sindhu, ya que los unicornios ponis casi nunca llegan tan lejos.

**TAHUANTINSILLU**

**Distribución racial:** Guanacos (40%), Llamas (25%), Lémures (25%), Otras razas (10%).

**Capital:** Cuzco.

**Gentilicio:** Malka.

**Religión:** Politeísta (culto al Sol y a los dioses tribales).

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Runa simi.

**Moneda oficial:** Mazorca de maíz.

Misteriosa nación de Lemuria que sigue el trazado de la Cordillera de los Andes, con capital en Cuzco. Patria tradicional de los guanacos y llamas y uno de los grandes imperios lemurienses. Hay indicios que demuestran que la cultura chavín fue la primera en desarrollarse e influyó en casi todas sus culturas vecinas. Fueron conquistados por los ándalos en 2533, pero obtendría su independencia en 2721, de la mano de Túpac Amaru III. No participó en las Guerras Continentales.

**THULE**

**Distribución racial:** Prácticamente todas las razas de Mu pueden encontrarse aquí.

**Capital:** Tortuga (nominalmente).

**Gentilicio:** Thuleno.

**Religión:** No posee.

**Idiomas mayoritarios:** Se hablan casi todas las lenguas conocidas.

**Moneda oficial:** Se dedican al saqueo.

Continente insular mejor conocido como las Tierras Sin Ley. Conformado por una multitud de islas grandes e infinidad de islas pequeñas, las cuales están pobladas por tejones nativos. Como punto obligado de parada de las rutas comerciales marítimas, siempre ha habido una gran confluencia de piratas, los cuales sólo controlan la Isla de Tortuga debido a que los nativos los combaten y expulsan de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, el número de piratas ha aumentado drásticamente en los últimos años, desde que Gold Roger, el Rey de los Piratas, al morir anunció que el que encontrara su fabuloso tesoro sería el nuevo Rey de los Piratas.


	3. Especies inteligentes

**EL COMPENDIO H'QHEN-ALQENAI**

* * *

**II**

**ESPECIES INTELIGENTES  
**

Existen numerosas especies con raciocinio desarrollado en todo el Mundo Conocido. Cerca del año 2500 los _malai_ wyverns de Shiarainiot decidieron organizar el mosaico racial y así se puede distinguir entre las Razas Fundadoras, denominadas así pues sus registros fósiles más antiguos abarcan cerca de 100.000 años antes de Canterlot; las Razas Antiguas, con un registro fósil de 50.000 años antes de Canterlot; y finalmente las Razas Jóvenes con una historia de casi 10.000 años. Sin embargo, algunas autoridades en el tema indican que deben distinguirse además las Razas Místicas, que son Razas Jóvenes que han adquirido una interacción innata con el Maná de la tierra; y las Razas Invasoras, que no proceden literalmente de _este mundo_. Otros, los _malai_ provenientes de las tierras septentrionales de Draconia, nombran como «Thel» a todas las criaturas de tamaño colosal, como las Bestias Siderales o los leviatanes. Adicionalmente, como varios folclores consideran verídicas la existencia de varias razas ficticias, se añaden además los seres míticos más considerados dentro de las distintas culturas del Mundo Conocido.

**RAZAS FUNDADORAS**

**Draconequus: **Extinta raza, similar a grandes serpientes con patas y cabeza de poni. Dominaron grandes territorios pero fueron decayendo ante el empuje de las demás razas y para la Edad Oscura ya estaban prácticamente extintos. Antaño fueron numerosos y vagaron por toda Equestria, pero cuando Discord, su Mago del Caos más prometedor, fue transformado en Quimera por un exceso de Magia del Caos, desaparecieron misteriosamente de la faz del Ecúmene.

**Dragones: **Antigua raza que habita por todo el Mundo Conocido, aunque tiene su núcleo étnico tradicional en el Reino de Draconia. Cada Estirpe tiene su coloración particular. Son capaces de disparar fuego —y otras estirpes expelen otras cosas— desde sus gargantas, y se autoproclaman como la raza viva más antigua del Mundo Conocido. Si bien tradicionalmente se señalan como reptiles de sangre fría, muchos de ellos presentan cabello. Aunque parecieran carnívoros, su alimentación se basa principalmente en minerales preciosos

**Gamos:** Raza que habita en Cerinia. Tienen una cornamenta plana y con bifurcaciones, vientres claros y cuerpo marrón rojizo con manchas blancas. Ocupen sobre todo la zona central y sur de la isla, dejándole el Norte a los corzos; en el pasado fueron capaces de levantar el Árbol de las Eras en honor a la Dragona Aspecto Dana. Son herbívoros.

**Gárgolas: **Extintas criaturas de la noche, que se alimentaban del miedo y los malos sentimientos para que todos pudieran vivir más felices. Los ponis las extinguieron hace dos milenios creyendo que robaban niños.

**Grifos:** Raza que habita Greifland y conforma su mayoría racial. Ambas mitades, de león y de águila, pueden presentar coloraciones diferentes, aunque abundan los de plumas blancas y pelaje marrón claro. Siguen su propia fe, aunque debido al contacto con los ponis muchos son ateos. Son omnívoros, con predominancia de la materia vegetal en su alimentación (cosa que crea una suerte de paradoja: ¿Cómo dos Criaturas carnívoras dan lugar a una Criatura omnívora?).

**Hipocampos: **Extinta raza de ponis acuáticos que vivían en las profundidades de los lagos, ríos y mares; cultivaban algas y domesticaban seres marinos. Desaparecieron con la industrialización de los ponis.

**Hipogrifos:** Raza que cohabita Krallikistán con los lobos como segunda mayoría racial. Presentan las mismas coloraciones que sus primos grifos. Por mucho tiempo los estudiosos unicornios de Canterlot consideraron la existencia de los hipogrifos como un mero mito, algo tan imposible que resultaba infantil (y es que por siglos la relación entre ponis y grifos fue demasiado violenta). De hecho, algunos estudios han demostrado que de hecho un poni y un grifo pueden dar nacimiento a un hipogrifo, pero no ha resultado nada concluyente. Son omnívoros.

**RAZAS MÍSTICAS**

**Alces:** Extinta raza que solía habitar los bosques del norte.

**Cebras:** Raza que habita Quazai. Son blancos y tienen rayas negras, aunque tribalmente el grosor de las franjas va variando. Muy emparentados con los ponis y los caballos, casi nunca se aventuran fuera de su nación, si bien años de esclavitud han llevado a la raza a casi todo el Mundo Conocido.

**Gorilas: **Extinta raza que vivía en Quazai, extinguidos por los leones debido a que se mantenían neutrales en la guerra de los leones contra las hienas.

**Jaguares:** Extinta raza que antaño habitaba lo que hoy es Anáhuac. Los venados los empujaron hacia el sur, en donde levantaron algunas ciudades que inexplicablemente quedaron abandonadas.

**Kitsune:** Raza que habita Cipango. Habitualmente son de colores discretos. Ágiles, místicos y silenciosos, son conocidos como el «Pueblo Mágico» de Cipango; tienen sus castillos feudales en las montañas o en el corazón de los bosques. Los _tanuki_ desconfían de ellos y no los consideran cipangeses. Son una de las pocas razas del Mundo Conocido que son bípedas. Pueden comer cualquier cosa, ya que son omnívoros, pero por convicciones religiosas suelen ser vegetarianos.

**Lémures:** Raza que habita las selvas entre Quazai y el Tahuantinsillu, si bien ellos mismos se consideran una nación aparte. Hay una gran variedad cromática entre las tribus. En tiempos remotos habitaron por toda Lemuria (de hecho, el nombre del continente fue puesto por los ponis en honor a esta otrora abundante raza). Son omnívoros.

**Llamas:** Misteriosa raza habitante del Tahuntinsillu. Acostumbran tener colores discretos. Pueblan el Altiplano, en donde antes fueron una civilización, pero los guanacos los sometieron en tiempos ancestrales. Son herbívoros.

**Pueblo Mágico:** Nombre dado a las diversas Estirpes de seres ligados a la magia de la tierra.

**RAZAS JÓVENES**

**Antílopes:** Raza que habita Kemet. Suelen ser de color arena, con vientres blancos y con estilizadas manchas negras alrededor de los ojos; aunque algunas también pueden presentar rayas en los costados. Tienen su propio panteón de deidades y escriben usando jeroglíficos; la cuna de su mundo civilizado es el cauce del río Nilo, lejos de él sólo hay tribus ganaderas. Son vegetarianos.

**Búfalos: **Raza que habita las Tierras Medias. Según ellos mismos, tienen «colores del desierto», pues van del marrón al anaranjado oscuro. Siguen sus propias creencias animistas, negándose a aceptar las religiones o el ateísmo imperantes en los reinos que los cercan. Muchas tribus se han federado a Equestria.

**Caballos: **Raza que habita las Tierras Medias, también llamados «pintos». Siempre son blancos o crema manchados con marrón o negro, con crines que van desde el blanco al negro. Están emparentados con los ponis, pero nada llega explicar el enorme tamaño que alcanzan.

**Cabras:** Raza que habita Krallikistán y Ándalos, sin ser dominante en ninguna de las dos. Tienen una amplia gama de colores pero suelen ser de colores discretos y terrosos. Varios son ateos pero muchos otros siguen las religiones que imperan en sus naciones. En Ándalos se concentran en la región de Euskadi, donde son conocidos como vascos; en Krallikistán no forman tribus sino que son tributarios de otras.

**Camellos: **Raza que habita en el desierto Kutnarmu, criando kradlaks, yales y reberes en los oasis.

**Corzos:** Raza que habita el norte de Cerinia. Suelen ser grisáceos o de color marrón rojizo, y los machos presentan pequeños cuernos de tres puntas. Debido a su tradición tribal y guerrera, han estado en conflicto permanente con los gamos con los que cohabitan la isla; debido a esto, han migrado a distintas partes de Mu y Lemuria. Se alimentan de hojas.

**Coyotes:** Raza que habita las Tierras Medias y el norte de Anáhuac. Físicamente son iguales a los lobos, aunque más pequeños, de color arena o mostaza y vientres blancos. Leyendas de los venados parecen indicar que son una de las razas más antiguas del Mundo Conocido. Comen cualquier cosa que puedan conseguir en los desiertos donde viven.

**Diamond Dogs:** Raza bípeda de criaturas con aspecto perruno. Su coloración es muy variada. Usualmente tienen enormes brazos y una gran pasión por las joyas.

**Gnolls:** Raza de criaturas similares a hienas, de manos con pulgares y postura erguida. Habitan en Quazai, en donde son análogos a los Wanderer Dogs de Draconia.

**Gorgonas: **Razade criaturas bípedas con escamas y una cola larga y delgada; en su cabeza tienen una maraña de serpientes en lugar de cabello.

**Guanacos:** Raza habitante del Tahuantinsillu y mayoría racial. Suelen tener el pelaje anaranjado rojizo, blanco en la zona inferior, y negro hacia la cara. Alcanzan altas estaturas, tienen poderosas musculaturas y son capaces de vivir a grandes alturas. Son herbívoros.

**Hienas:** Extinta raza que antes habitaba en Quazai. Solían estar en permanente conflicto con los leones. Presentaban colores pardos y manchas, y sus patas traseras eran más cortas que las delanteras; acostumbraban reír mucho. Se sabe que domesticaban leucrotas.

**Jabalíes: **Raza habitante de Greifland, en donde son la segunda mayoría racial. Normalmente sus colores son de la gama de los marrones aunque los clanes meridionales poseen colores más vivos.

**Kóbolds:** Raza perruna bípeda cuyo tamaño apenas alcanza al de un poni desde los cascos al hombro. Tienen aspecto ratonil.

**Leones:** Extinta raza que antes habitaba en Quazai. Su guerra contra las hienas los llevó a su mutua destrucción; pero antes le dieron a las cebras el secreto de la herrería.

**Lobos:** Raza que habita Krallikistán y conforma su mayoría racial. En su gran mayoría son de color gris, pero debido a linajes tribales pueden presentar otros colores. Profesan la fe aslamana, aunque varias tribus siguen otros credos. Aunque son carnívoros, son capaces de alimentarse de otras cosas lejanamente vegetales, por lo que se llevan bien con el resto del mundo. Hay una pequeña colonia lupina en Canterlot, que tradicionalmente se dedica al comercio.

**Osos:** Raza habitante del Reino de Medvesia. Algo más pequeños y estilizados que los osos salvajes, adquieren coloraciones similares; pudiendo de esa forma diferenciarse tribalmente. Feroces y taciturnos, es una de las culturas guerreras más antiguas del Mundo Conocido. Son carnívoros.

**Ovejas:** Raza que habita Krallikistán. Concentrados en las regiones de Jerusalén y Yehuda, siguen la fe yehudía aunque varios se han convertido al adonaísmo. Suelen ser de color blanco pero pueden ser cualquier coloración. Antaño fueron una nación, Israel, pero fueron sometidos por las tribus unidas de Krallikistán

**Pandas rojos:** Raza que habita las montañas de Catay. Del tamaño de un mapache o un tejón, son de colores rojizos y negros con hocicos blancos. A pesar de sólo habitar en las montañas, son muy numerosos; y debido a su tamaño reducido, suelen ser los diplomáticos de Catay.

**Pandas:** Raza que habita Catay y conforma su mayoría racial. Son blancos con enormes manchas negras en los ojos, orejas redondeadas y gran masa corporal. Siguen un gran número de Dioses, aunque un importante número prefiere regirse por códigos morales y filosóficos. Son muy fuertes, y en las constantes guerras que en pasado enfrentaron a sus naciones, han desarrollado un gran número de artes marciales.

**Ponis:** Cualquiera de las tres razas equinas que habitan Equestria. Compatibles genéticamente entre sí sin ningún problema; pueden ser de cualquier color conocido. Se encuentran poblaciones de ponis en cualquier parte del Mundo Conocido.

**Pudúes:** Raza que vive en el sur de Los Confines. Al parecer emparentados con los huemules, son mucho más pequeños (del tamaño de un potrillo) y tienen un color marrón rojizo. Navegan por los canales pescando peces-alga y atrapando cangrejos-coco. Son herbívoros.

**Selenitas:** Se llaman a sí mismos «lanu'berek», «Gente de la Luna», en su lengua. Raza de equinos con alas de dragón, ojos felinos y mechones en las orejas; forman la temida Guardia Lunar.

**Tanuki:** Raza que habita en las islas de Cipango. Suelen ser de colores marrones y blancos. También llamados «mapaches», son la más numerosa de las islas, y han empujado a los _kitsune_ hacia zonas más agrestes debido a que son muy desconfiados. Son de las pocas razas que caminan erguidos de manera natural. Son omnívoros.

**Tigres: **Raza habitante de Sindhu, donde son la mayoría racial. Cuenta la leyenda que antes era una sola estirpe con los leones, pero sus tribus se separaron. Hoy en día solo quedan los tigres.

**Venados de cola blanca:** Raza que habita el Anáhuac-Mazatlán. Tienen colores pardos, pero pueden presentar cualquier coloración. Algunas tribus adquieren tamaños realmente grandes (como los yaquis) pero por lo general son de un tamaño mediano. Empujaron a los jaguares a las selvas del sur. Son herbívoros.

**Wanderer Dogs:**Raza Dokan del sur. Han preferido la vida al aire libre a la vida en los túneles, por lo que su fisonomía es erguida, de espaldas rectas, semejándose más a los minotauros. La crianza y monta de los yales, la poca ansia de gemas y la inusual práctica de realizar _sinnewyn_ son lo que más los caracteriza.

**Wyverns:** Raza que habita Draconia. Están segregados en castas, cada casta con características morfológicas diferentes. Por alguna razón, creen que los dragones son sus Dioses, por lo que trabajan para ellos en un estado casi de esclavitud. Como varios dragones son solitarios o prefieren irse a vivir lejos de Draconia, son los wyverns quienes levantan ciudades y comercian; de hecho, ellos son los «draconianos» por antonomasia. A diferencia de sus amos, consumen carne, aunque también son capaces de comer mineral.

**RAZAS MÍTICAS**

**Caminantes Blancos: **Raza sucesora de los yokhama, que la mitología sitúa habitando el norte de Equestria y varias zonas de Greifland. Guardan todas las características típicas de los yokhama; sólo que poseen pelo blanco, piel celeste y ojos rojizos.

**Colosos: **Raza sucesora de los yokhama, que según la mitología habitan en la Patagonia lemuriense. Destacan por su gran tamaño: quince pies de altura, y no son pocos los que sobrepasan o doblan ese tamaño. Físicamente parecen yokhamas normales pero son muy musculosos, tienen una piel de color gris con un grosor de tres pulgadas, como la de un elefante; sus ojos son completamente rojo y su cabello es de un color carmesí oscuro. Su gran cerebro los ha vuelto seres reflexivos y filosóficos.

**Garudás** Misteriosa raza legendaria de criaturas bípedas con rasgos de aves, que el folklor sindhio sitúa como moradores de los Himalayas. Considerados un mito.

**Hijos del Bosque:** Raza sucesora de los yokhama, que según la mitología habitan en los bosques de Cerinia. A diferencia de los gigantes, esta rama ha perdido tamaño, llegando a medir cinco pies y medio con suerte. Poseen piel verde claro, cornamenta de ciervo y su cabello se ha vuelto hojas de árboles; sus ojos son verdes y recuerdan a los de un gato.

**Kull:** Criaturas grises y cornudas que vagan por las Montañas Greatring según el folklor montañés.

**Otros:** Son quienes más han perdido su humanidad de las razas sucesoras y además son los más antinaturales de las cuatro estirpes sobrevivientes. Hace años los grifos y las gárgolas los expulsaron a las Tierras del Eterno Invierno, y es posible que se hayan extinguido, pero con los yokhama nunca se sabe...

**Qadian:** Mítica raza de felinos bípedos con habilidad manual, que los kemetitas señalan como guardianes de los valles y oasis. Considerados un mito.

**Razas sucesoras:** Las cuatro estirpes que descienden de los yokhama.

**Razas Thel:** Criaturas racionales de tamaño colosal.

**Skafrandi:** También conocidos como centauros. Antigua raza de semiequinos que habitaban Escitia, con la mitad del cuerpo como de caballo y desde el cuello para arriba yokhama. Fueron sometidos por los osos y se extinguieron a fines de la Edad Oscura, pero muchos creen que aún siguen vivos.

**Vampiros:** Criaturas que deben beber sangre de alguien del sexo contrario para sobrevivir. Se distinguen dos tipos, vampiros puros (_Dracul'baiat_) que son los menos comunes, y vampiros impuros (_Pangarit_) creados por medio de la Stramutación. La luz del sol los mata, el ajo y los símbolos religiosos los debilitan sólo si el portador tiene fe en esa religión. Están divididos en clanes. Son prácticamente inmortales.

**Yokhama: **Extinta y enigmática raza de la Antigüedad. Contaban las leyendas que en el pasado fueron el único ser racional en el mundo. Se llamaban a sí mismos _sinserakkai_, «nacidos del barro» (llamaban a las demás razas _halarakkai_, «nacidos del fuego», por razones que nunca contaron), aunque las demás razas del mundo le dieron el nombre de yokhama, «los (que) no (son como) nosotros». Ya eran escasos cuando se fundó Equestria, y en los oscuros años del gobierno de Discord desaparecieron definitivamente, cazados y devorados por el pueblo selenita. La única narración que sobrevivió de ellos es la _Qesa'ensophiras_, el «Lento Pasar del Tiempo», que narra sus tradiciones y su enfrentamiento contra un poder maligno que propicio su destrucción. Sin embargo, sólo quedan dos copias de este texto y la creencia generalizada es que son un mito.

**RAZAS INVASORAS**

**Alicornios: **Antigua y poderosa raza que llegó a Equestria dentro del Arca de los Cielos, provenientes del Vacío del espacio. Ocuparon el continente perdido de Atlántida sometiendo a sus habitantes, y luego se expandieron a lo que hoy es Equestria. La realeza de Equestria y de Sinfonía en realidad son mestizos de alicornios que se cruzaron con yeguas normales.

**Anisodon: **También llamados «tikbalags» o «hiperbóreos» dependiendo de la fuente. Solían ser inventores que trabajaban para los Alicornios.

**Hipolycans: **Se llaman a sí mismos «Gaurhoth», otros también los llaman «atlantes». Siervos de los Alicornios.

**Marines Astrales: **Skrink evolucionados mediante selección. Se encargaban de pilotar las naves aéreas de las fuerzas armadas de los alicornios. Portaban gruesas servoarmaduras, usaban los temidos Bólter y cada Casa contaba con una dotación de dos mil. Al parecer se extinguieron durante la Herejía de Helios. Se cree que los seres conocidos como «Guerreros de Hierro» son Marines Astrales traidores que evolucionaron aparte.

**Skrink: **Raza esclava de los alicornios. Se mencionan vagamente y al parecer se extinguieron con los yokhama. Tienen dos subespecies: los «Skrinkedur», quienes desaparecieron con los Alicornios; y los «Leoskrink», quienes se liberaron y ahora habitan en determinadas islas del sur.

**Zorns:** Malvada y pervertida raza, actualmente extinta, de la que sólo se tiene noticia por las _Qesa'ensophiras_.


	4. Regiones de Equestria

**EL COMPEDIO H'QHEN-ALQENAI**

* * *

**III**

**REGIONES DE EQUESTRIA**

¡Hola, Fluttershy! Tu carta me ha alegrado la tarde. Sí, el río ha crecido, los campos están atiborrados de grano y he tenido mucho trabajo contando el almacén... tus consejos para tratar plagas han solucionado nuestro problema de parasprites.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me alegra mucho que te interese la historia de tu nación. Yo tengo mucha información sobre ella, pero me extraña que no le preguntaras a tu amiga Twilight... ah, la quieres para un amigo. Bien, en esta carta trataré de contestarte de la mejor forma. Antiguamente, Equestria sólo comprendía Canterlot y sus alrededores (lo que ahora se conoce como las Tierras de la Torre); el resto de las Regiones eran los famosos Reinos Libres, del Norte y del Sur, que florecían y hacían lo suyo sin Reyes Alicornios. Equestria los fue anexionando uno por uno, hasta que durante las Guerras Continentales, los reinos que quedaban fueron devastados y tuvieron que unirse a Equestria. Actualmente, se compone de ocho regiones administrativas y una región autónoma. Cada Región tiene una Casa administrativa y varias Casas menores: pero en Equestria las «casas» no son tan omnipotentes como en Draconia. El Código Equestriano las define como «Firma legal que es dueña efectiva de un asentamiento de ciento doce metros cuadrados; que recolecta y paga los impuestos de los que habitan dentro de sus límites».

Queda claro que no tienen el poder que tienen las Casas draconianas. Bueno, Fluttershy, te he preparado un pequeño apunte con la información que sale en mi tomo del _Diccionario Enciclopédico Real de Equestria_. ¡Adiós, Fluttershy, que siempre tengas abundancia! ¡Y vaya a saber por qué le escribes a un escriba kemetita para preguntarle cosas de tu propia nación!

SINUHÉ DEL VALLE DEL NILO, abril de 3011.

**TIERRAS DEL BOSQUE**

Región ubicada al suroeste de las Tierras de la Torre. Antaño, sus tribus juraron lealtad a los Reyes de la Magia del Viejo Reino de Araluen; pero fueron los primeros en aceptar el dominio de los Reyes Alicornios de Canterlot, ya que estos derrotaron a sus enemigos, los unicornios del Viejo Reino de Kuniuri. Ahí se alza los Bosques Whithetail, Evergreen y Greenwood, cuyos árboles dan buena savia, frutas y maderas de la mejor calidad. Hacia el oeste se alza el Bosque Everfree, que ha resistido a la civilización durante años (se dice que los otros tres bosques eran como Everfree antes de la llegada de los ponis). Son gobernados por la Casa Garland.

**EL DESIERTO**

Región cercana a la frontera con las Tierras Medias y Krallikistán. Los ponis de este territorio descienden de ponis terrestres que se cruzaron con caballos pintos del Hard Walk. La Casa dominante subió al poder durante la Edad Antigua; levantaron su castillo con piedra procedente de Krallikistán, traída a ellos por esclavos lobos, y ocuparon el Desierto tras el colapso de la Confederación de las Tres Hogueras. Debido a su sangre de caballos, los ponis del Desierto son más grandes que un poni normal y poseen manchas, además no han aceptado del todo las costumbres y leyes de Equestria, manteniendo varias tradiciones propias (se dice que aún comercializan esclavos). Económicamente esta región explota grandes salares y minas de oro y plata. Son gobernados por la Casa Stronghold.

**LA MONTAÑA**

Región que comprende las Montañas Greatring, en la zona oriental de Equestria. Los ponis de este territorio descienden de tribus que no se unieron a la unificación iliria llevada a cabo por el clan Krahut (y que terminaría por dar forma al grupo étnico Wing). Durante siglos no hicieron más que hostigar a los reinos de alrededor y principalmente a los Krahut, y sólo rindieron pleitesía a los alicornios cuando estos subyugaron a los Krahut para ellos. Aunque siguen las leyes de Equestria, muchas veces hacen uso de sus viejas tradiciones tribales, sobre todo en cuanto a matar se refiere. Son grandes productores de piedra y mármoles para construcción y artesanías. Son gobernados por la Casa Blackrock.

**EL NORTE**

Región fronteriza con Greifland, en la zona septentrional de Equestria. Los ponis de esta región fueron aliados de los grifos en los días de la Edad Antigua y varias de sus costumbres aún se mantienen; se cree que antaño sus antepasado ayudaron a levantar el Muro en Greifland. Se mantenían leales a los Reyes Albos de Akkersia, pero cuando cayeron, doblaron la rodilla ante Canterlot; volvieron a rebelarse durante la Edad Oscura y se disgregaron en los llamados Reinos Libres del Norte. Solo los Frostwolf se mantuvieron leales, y por eso recibieron el honor y el mando sobre las demás Casas norteñas cuando los Reinos Libres fueron reabsorbidos. Producen lana de la mejor calidad, además de los mejores productos lácteos. Son gobernados por la Casa Frostwolf.

**TIERRAS DEL RÍO**

Región ubicada al oeste de Equestria y al sur de la Tierra de Tormentas. Los ponis de esta región descienden de los pueblos sometidos por los antiguos Reyes en el Bosque. Durante años permanecieron rebeldes a la autoridad de Canterlot y una buena porción del territorio se transformó en los llamados Reinos Libres del Sur; sólo cuando estos colapsaron en las Guerras Continentales, se anexaron a Equestria. Algunas regiones aún mantienen sus tradiciones milenarias, sobre todo las regiones cercanas al Bosque Everfree, y es común que se transporten en botes; pero cerca de Manehattan las viejas costumbres se han perdido. Es el núcleo comercial de Equestria, pues posee sus principales puertos. Son gobernados por la Casa Fastriver.

**TIERRA DE TORMENTAS**

Región del oeste de Equestria, en el Golfo de Tornados. Antiguamente fueron aliados de los Reyes de la Atmósfera del Reino de Adasken. Siempre tuvieron problemas con los clanes que bajaban de las Montañas (sobre todo de los Krahut pre-unificación). Se rebelaron contra Discord durante la Edad Oscura y fueron brutalmente reconquistados, sus castillos fueron destruidos hasta los cimientos y sus campos quemados. La Princesa Celestia reconstruyó el territorio y además les otorgó la administración de la ciudad de Cloudsdale a los bravos Stormwind, quienes fueron quienes más fervorosamente se opusieron al Rey Discord. Su economía se basa en la explotación de sus ricas minas de hierro, cobre y fuzonita; además de que regulan el clima de casi toda Equestria. Son gobernados por la Casa Stormwind.

**TIERRAS DE LA TORRE**

Región de Equestria donde se levanta Canterlot, en una estribación de las Montañas Greatring. Los alicornios cruzaron el continente perdido de Atlántida y no tardaron en destruir las viejas culturas equinas, además de finalizar el destierro grifo al norte; pero fue el Rey Helios Solaris quien construyó Canterlot, finalizando su construcción el año 0 del calendario (los ponis cuentan los años desde la Fundación de esta ciudad). Comenzó siendo una Torre, pero con el pasar de los años se fue ampliando hasta ser el gran castillo que es ahora. La Real Universidad Mágica, los edificios de los Gremios y los edificios más históricos se encuentran aquí. Es el corazón político y cultural de Equestria, sus habitantes se vanaglorian de ser los más sofisticados y civilizados de todo el país, lo que les ha dado cierta arrogancia.

**EL VALLE**

Región del suroeste de Equestria, al sur de la Tierra de Tormentas. Descienden de pegasos que fueron esclavizados por los Reyes del Campo durante la Edad Vacía. Fillydelphia fue construida sobre el lugar donde Lucky Golden y los hermanos Starsoul y Araston Pengaron vencieron a los ponis de hierro y tiñeron sus espadas con la sangre de sus enemigos; de hecho así se fundó también la legendaria Guardia Klyve, que blande espadas rojas y reemplaza totalmente a la Guardia Real en el Valle. Sus campos proveen de trigo, avena y cebada a casi toda Equestria; también tienen minas de oro. Son gobernados por la Casa Golden.

**LAS ISLAS**

Región semiautónoma compuesta por los archipiélagos de las Islas del Hierro, las Islas del Invierno y las Islas del Fuego. Los ponis del hierro asolaron las costas de Equestria y Greifland, saqueando la Tierra de los Ríos, el Norte y la Tierra de Tormentas, llegando a saquear Canterlot durante el 1024 remontando el río Nerung. Solo durante las Guerras Continentales se anexaron completamente a la nación de Equestria, y únicamente porque fueron sometidos por los grifos. En tanto que los ponis del invierno descienden de pegasos que se cruzaron con cebras y luego migraron al norte. Los ponis del fuego mantuvieron un estilo de vida aislado; su población natica fue diezmada por las enfermedades traídas por los primeros exploradores poni. Las Islas del Hierro son gobernadas por la Casa Ironworth, las Islas del Invierno por la Casa Greyhawk, y las Islas del Fuego por la Casa Lukewarm.


	5. Lenguajes

**EL COMPENDIO H'QHEN-ALQENAI**

* * *

**IV**

**LENGUAJES  
**

Así es, pequeños ponis, siempre creen que el mundo gira alrededor de ustedes. Creen que pueden contar los años desde el día que quieren, creen que pueden derribar los bosques para llenarlos de trigales. Pero es una cruel mentira y cuando se den cuenta será muy doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Antes se hablaban otras lenguas. Los idiomas son muy importantes pues las palabras dicen mucho sobre la cosa que deben nombrar. El poder de las palabras es muy grande: _aquello que nombras es aquello que dominas_, dice el sabio dicho, y no podía ser más sabio; pues si logras descifrar el Verdadero Nombre de algo, ese algo debe obedecer tu voluntad. Por supuesto, para protegerse, los más listos tenían más de un Nombre.

A lo largo de los años, hubo otras lenguas y las cosas del mundo tenían nombres en ellas. Ahora no existen, y eso es algo triste para Nuestro Padre Shen Long y bueno para los Hijos de Nuestra Madre Dana. Pero, aunque ustedes, pequeños ponis, creen que lo que hoy hacen es el futuro, lo cierto es que lo que hoy conocen (y desconocen) proviene de algo mucho más antiguo. Ustedes los ponis olvidan, pero nosotros recordamos. Recordamos. Recordaremos siempre.

DREAM MOON, la gárgola.

**IDIOMAS DEL MUNDO CONOCIDO**

**Adaskio:** Idioma perdido de la antigua Pegasópolis.

**Ainu:** Idioma de los _kitsune_, una lengua aislada.

**Alifato:** Alfabeto escrito de los idiomas krallikistaní y pahlavi.

**Alto draconiano: **Idioma perdido de la antigua Draconia.

**Alto equestriano:** Lengua perdida del Reino de Equestria, evolucionado del bajo equestriano.

**Alto kemetita:** Idioma del antiguo imperio de Khem.

**Ándalo:** Idioma oficial de los toros de Ándalos.

**Arero-rapa nui: **Idioma de la tribu de pegasos de Rapa Nui.

**Atkondrita:** Idioma perdido de los lobos.

**Atyokita:** Idioma de los lobos blancos.

**Bajo equestriano:** Idioma perdido de la antigua Federación Equestriana, derivado del midari.

**Céltico:** Idioma de los corzos de la isla de Cerinia.

**Cerinish:** Idioma de los gamos de la isla de Cerinia.

**Cerkeriq:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas de Cerinia.

**Cipangés:** Idioma oficial de Cipango, también llamado "japonés".

**Curantish:** Antiguo idioma del Imperio Equestriano, con elementos del viejo cerinish. Actualmente es considerada la_ lingua docta_ y los ponis reciben nombres en esta lengua.

**Devanagari:** Alfabeto con que se escribe el idioma hindi.

**Draconiano: **Lengua oficial de Draconia, para entenderse dragones y wyverns.

**Drakarsi:** Lengua de los dragones.

**Drakkeriq: **Grupo idiomático de las lenguas de Draconia.

**Drakmatari:** Dialecto de los wyverns.

**Equestriano arcano:** Dialecto perdido usado por los unicornios de Canterlot, desaparecido durante el gobierno de Nightmare Moon.

**Equestriano común: **Idioma normal de Equestria y _lingua franca _de Mu occidental, derivado del alto equestriano.

**Estepario:** Idioma oficial de Khalkha, formado a partir de varios dialectos tribales.

**Gaeilge: **Idioma de los irlandeses, emparentado lejanamente con el greifpakk e influido por el cerinish.

**Gaélico:** Idioma de los corzos de Cerinia.

**Greifpakk:** Idioma oficial de Greifland.

**Hanyu:** Lengua de los han de Catay, también llamado "chino", aunque convive con otros dialectos regionales.

**Háusi kúta:** Idioma de las tribus yaganes de Los Confines.

**Hebreo: **Idioma de los carneros y cabras de Krallikistán.

**Hindi:** Idioma oficial de Sindhu.

**Hokkien:** Idioma de Catay, hablado en las regiones cercanas a Sindhu.

**Hopi (idioma):** Idioma de la tribu búfalo de los hopi, quizá la más antigua de las lenguas vren-kériqas.

**Horkeriq: **Grupo idiomático de los actuales idiomas equinos.

**Hrámico:** Idioma perdido de las antiguas tribus de pegasos de las Montañas Greatring.

**Isizulú:** Idioma de la tribu cebra de los zulú.

**Káwesqar:** Idioma de las tribus káwesqar de Los Confines.

**Kemetauy:** Idioma oficial de Kemet.

**Naugad:** Idioma oficial de Medvesia.

**Khémico:** Idioma de las castas dirigentes de Kemet.

**Khem-sarenet:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas de Kemet.

**Krallikiani: **Idioma oficial de Krallikistán, también llamado "krallikistaní" o "idioma lobo".

**Lanu'nelk: **Idioma aislado del pueblo selenita o lanu'berek, también llamado sencillamente "selenita".

**Lemukariq:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas de Lemuria.

**Lupokeriq:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas lupinas.

**Mapudungun:** Idioma de las tribus mapuche de Meli Witran Mapu.

**Midari:** Idioma perdido del antiguo Reino poni de Earth.

**Nabbaneo:** Lengua de Nabban, derivada del ándalo.

**Náhuatl: **Idioma oficial de Anáhuac.

**Olelo-Hawai'i: **Idioma perdido de la tribu de unicornios de Hawái.

**Pahlavi: **Idioma de los hipogrifos de Krallikistán.

**Pazande:** Idioma de la tribu cebra de los azande.

**Proto-cananeo:** Presunta lengua madre de la cual se habrían originado todas las demás.

**Reo-maorí: **Idioma de la tribu maorí de Aotearoa.

**Romané:** Idioma de los ponis zíngaros.

**Runasimi:** Idioma del Tahuantinsillu.

**Sánscrito:** Idioma litúrgico de Sindhu.

**Kisquazah:** Idioma oficial de Quazai, lingua franca a lo largo del territorio.

**Sen-haraico:** Perdido grupo idiomático de las antiguas lenguas de ponis terrestres.

**Senkharsio:** Idioma perdido de las tribus de ponis terrestres, antes de Equestria.

**Setari:** Idioma perdido de la antigua Unicornia.

**Shémico: **Grupo idiomático de las lenguas de Krallikistán.

**Siux (idioma):** Idioma de las tribus de búfalos de las Grandes Praderas, el más puro de los idiomas vren-kériqicos. Posiblemente derivado del hopi.

**Skaari:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas mongolas.

**Skético:** Idioma de los Dokan, dividido en dos dialectos.

**Viejo cerinish:** Antiguo idioma del que se deriva el cerinish actual y el curantish.

**Vren-keriq:** Grupo idiomático de los pueblos nómadas de las Tierras Medias.

**Warao:** Idioma de la tribu warao del Bosque Everfree y última de las lenguas sen-haraicas.

**Yué:** Idioma de la antigua Qin, también llamado "chino cantonés", una de las muchas lenguas habladas en Catay.

**Zenkeriq:** Grupo idiomático de las lenguas cebras.

**IDIOMAS DEL MUNDO DESCONOCIDO**

**Alto sinfonita:** Variante arcaica del sinfonita, usado para hechizos.

**Aumérico:** Alfabeto antiguo de Sinfonía, cuya disposición recuerda notas musicales.

**Gorgúnico:** Idioma de las gorgonas.

**Sinfonita:** Idioma de Sinfonía, derivado del irqûrinya.

**OTROS IDIOMAS**

**Angurzkoi:** Dialecto de los trolls, derivado del faentunko.

**Ankmuri:** Dialecto de los gnomos, derivado del faentunko.

**Auya-sakuron:** Alfabeto de los espíritus y del Pueblo Mágico.

**Faentunko:** Idioma de los espíritus y lingua franca del Pueblo Mágico. Todos los dialectos mágicos se derivan de esta lengua.

**Irqûrinya:** Idioma perdido de los alicornios.

**Kencûnna:** Idioma perdido de los yokhama.

**Kenqético:** Dialecto de los _changelings_, derivado del faentunko

**Qan'nalequru:** Dialecto perdido de las gárgolas, derivado del faentunko (literalmente: «lenguaje del buen amor»).

**Soróptico:** Dialecto de los elfos, derivado del faentunko.

**Valarin:** La Verdadera Lengua, de la que descienden todos los idiomas espirituales y terrenales; el idioma de los árboles cuando saludan al viento, el idioma de las canciones de la tierra y el que usan los Dioses para hablar.

**Zilcûnna:** Lengua perdida de los yokhama qunac.


End file.
